Friends Forever
by Nightcore4life
Summary: Green's feelings get the best of him, and he hikes up Mt. Silver in search of a certain scarlet eyed boy.


My name is Green, I am 15. Every day, I always wonder how my old friend, 16 year old, Red is doing. Red left Pallet Town with his Pokemon team. He went to to the top Mt. Silver because he wanted to become stronger. He is kinda antisocial. But I enjoyed staying around him in school, it just felt. . . Safe. I know that I love him now, but of course, I doubt he feels the same. He seems to have eyes for Yellow, or maybe Leaf.

But, it's just. . . Ever since I first laid my eyes him... Nobody's ever been so kind to me. I have seen him around in school, I thought he was cute. Whenever he was around I always turned beet red. But whenever I saw him, he was never smiling. Always sad. Well, guess I should tell you how we meet.

One day when I was in first grade, it was a down pour. My mother and father had work until 10 at night, so I had to walk. (I know right? A 7 year old walking home without an adult. Just deal with it.) Red always had to walk home. I never knew why though. I noticed he didn't have an umbrella. But I did.

(Flashback)

"It's now or never!" Green thought nervously. "Excuse me." Green tapped on Red's shoulder lightly. "Uh?" Red turned around and faced Green. Green's face turned red. "Oh no! Don't get all flustered!" Green thought turning his face toward the ground. "Um, I noticed you didn't have an umbrella." Green held out the umbrella. "You can use it." Green said. "But you will get wet." Red said frowning. "I can deal with this silly rain." Green grinned slightly. "Walk home with me." Red said with an emotionless face. "My parents are working late, and I'll get bored." Red said. "Well, if it's no trouble..." Green said afraid to be a bother. "Oh my goodness! Going to his house!" Green thought. Red took Green's hand to his surprise and lead Green outside, and opened the umbrella. Hand in hand, Red and Green began walking Red didn't make a sound, but he didn't let go of Green's hand. The only sound was the pounding of the rain on the umbrella. Red pointed to a small, white house. "That's my house." Red said before leading Green to the door and taking a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. "Come in." Red said opening the black door. Green stepped into the house. "Its a pretty house." Green said even though he didn't really think so. "Do you want a juice box?" Red asked. "No thanks." Green responded. Red once again took Green's hand and led him to his room. "What do you want to do?" Red asked sitting down on his bed and inviting Green to sit down too. "I don't know." Green said. "You look sad." Red said frowning. "What? I'm not sad!" Green said smiling. Although that he really was sad he always hid it, his parents have began fighting because of him. A month ago he told them he liked boys. At first they thought it was just a stage in his life. But later on they realized it wasn't. His mother was a great support and told him to just be himself. His dad on the other hand, told him to change. And that's when his parents started fighting. Green's smile faded and tears began to leak from his sparkly emerald eyes. Green's head fell into Red's chest. "Oh, Red..." Green sobbed. "What is it Green? Please tell me." Red said gently stroking his fingers Green's spiky, brown hair. The raven haired, scarlet eyed boy showed great compassion. "My dad hates me." Green sobbed into Red's chest. "Why would somebody hate someone like you?" Red asked. "Please don't laugh." Green said. "I would never make fun of you." Red whispered. "I like boys." Green sobbed. "Theres nothing wrong with that." Red whispered. "My dad is always saying that I need to change." Green said. "Than he's a jerk for saying that." Red said. There was a long silence. "Will you be my friend?" Red asked breaking the silence. Green looked up at Red, his tears still pouring from his eyes. "Huh?" Green said confused. "Nobody's ever been so kind to me." Red said smiling. "I would be happy to be your friend." Green said before taking Red into a hug. "I haven't cried in front of a stranger since I was a baby. You're the only one." Green said. "I don't like it when you cry." Red whispered. "But once you start crying you can stop even If you want two." Green sobbed. Next thing he knew his lips were connecting with Red's in a gentle kiss. Green was about to break the kiss, but Red beat him to it. "You've stopped." Red whispered. Green's eyes were still wide with surprise. "My mommy said doing that can stop someone from crying." Red smiled softly. And Red was right, Green had stopped crying.

(End flashback)

(Now Green is telling the story again)

I decided to go find him on the top of Mt. Silver, that's where he said he was going.

(Green isn't telling the story)

"Better get packing!" Green said to himself. "So, two flashlights, tea bags, a metal thermos to make the tea in, granola bars, water bottles, and my Pokemon team!" Green said while packing. "Oh yeah, and some Pokemon food." Green said. "We'll leave tomorrow morning." Green said to his Eevee.

(Tomorrow morning, 4 am, half way up )

"How the hell did he walk up this?" Green growled. "Pika! Pika!" "Huh? Did you hear that Eevee?" Green asked turning to Eevee. Eevee nodded and ran towards the sound. "Wait!" Green ran after Eevee. Green finally caught up to Eevee, and Eevee was with a yellow mouse. "Pikachu?" Green asked. Pikachu tugged on his pants. Pikachu ran ahead of him. "Wait!" Green exclaimed. Pikachu led him to the top of the mountain. Once they made it outside, Green could see a red figure clasped on the ground. He walked up closer to get a better view. "Red!" there in front of Green was his best friend clasped on the ground. Green ran to Red and picked him up. Eevee and Pikachu followed Green into a cave. Green set Red down and felt his pulse. "Good, he's still breathing." Green said to Eevee and Red's worried partner. Green started a fire and started making tea for Red. "Please be okay. You mean so much to me, I love you." Green said wishing Red could hear him. Suddenly Green felt a pair of lips press against his. "I love you too." Red whispered. "You do?" Green asked. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Red said smiling. "How long have you loved me?" Green asked. "Ever since you let me use your umbrella when we were in first grade. Nobody has ever showed much kindness to me." Red said. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you..." Green said. Red kissed Green on the lips and stuck his tongue in his hot mouth. Green parted and reached for the zipper on Red's jeans. He grabbed it and looked at Red, Red nodded. Green smirked. Green slowly pulled the zipper down. Green pulled his shirt of, then Red's. Green pulled his and Red's pants off. They were left in boxers. Green licked Red's clothed erection. "Green... I'm cold." Red said. "Then I'll warm you with my heat." Green held Red close. Green kissed Red's soft lips, and moved his lips down his neck and kissed Red's neck. The kisses turned into love bites, Green pulled away and left a purple mark on his neck, claiming that Red is his. Green pulled Red's boxers down, then his own. "Mmmm..." Green said at the sight of Red's 11 inch erection. Green covered Red's manhood with his steaming mouth. "Uuugghh," Red moaned. Green sucked it like an ice pop on a hot summer day. Green rolled his tongue around Red's dick. "Uhhhh Green I-" Red was stopped from speaking when cum flowed from his mouth and into Green's mouth. Green finally parted from Red's tasty cock. "You taste salty." Green said. Green kissed Red so he could taste too. "Guess what happens next." Green smirked. Red swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. Green could tell he was nervous. "Don't worry, it might hurt, but it'll be worth it." Green took Red's hand and held it tight. Green let go of Red's hand and Green licked three of his fingers, using his saliva as lube. He stuck one finger in. Red groaned quietly. Green stuck another in, than a third one, followed by a gasp from Red. Green stretched Red, and entered him. Red gasped loudly. Green began thrusting in and out, breathing heavily . The kind and gentle Green that was once with Red was gone, Green was now rough and nasty. "GREEN!" Red screeched, he couldn't hold it in much longer. Green began stroking Red's throbbing erection. Red gasped and his white liquid squirted on Green's hand. Green came shortly after the raven haired boy. Green exited Red still breathing heavily. "Red, have you ever "done it" with a guy?" Green asked. "No, actually I lost my virginity." Red replied. "What about you?" Red asked. "Well, sorta." Green replied. "What do you mean sorta?" Red asked curiously. "Well, you're my first guy." Green said. "Oh." Red said looking down. He was feeling something could it be, jealousy? Green took Red's hand and squeezed it, gaining Red's attention. "But you're the only person I actually love." Green whispered. Red smiled and used his free hand to cover him and Green with the blanket next to them. "I love you too." Red whispered as Green took him in his arms.


End file.
